Him and Her
by Dreamtasy
Summary: He was a lonely boy, shun because of his Alice. Then she came into his life, and changed it drastically. Inspired from Koko's past and an evil plot bunny!


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and the characters do not belong to me, sadly... ;A;

* * *

He was a quiet lonely person, always carrying a poker face wherever he goes. The reason? The mind-reading Alice that he hated so much. No one wanted their thoughts to be read, their secrets to be known, let alone being said out loud. And so they shun him, they called him names, they hated him to the bottom of his guts.

_All I want is just a friend..._

And one day, a girl came.

She looks at him in the eye. She talks to him. She looked astonished the first time he accidentally read out loud her thoughts, and proceed to attempt murder on him by whacking the daylight out of him the following times it happened again. She didn't treat him like he's a monster.

_She acknowledges him._

He started to smile more, to laugh more, to speak more, to see more, to feel more.

_He felt alive for the very first time._

~3 years later~

He managed to master his own Alice, by grabbing every free moment for training. During this period of time, his classmates found out how hard he worked to restrain his Alice from exploding secrets out. Touched by his silent actions, they slowly open themselves up to him, and friendships began to form.

_This is the best time of my life!_

Surrounded by friends was one thing he never could have imagined to happen to him. The arrival of friendships, something he had craved for many years, drowned him in happiness, wiping his mind empty about the girl that stood by him during his darkest time…

…Emerald eyes stared at him, and a sad smile plastered on her face. He tried to walk towards her; to ask if she had encountered any problem, but his friends dragged him away for lunch…

___… and _dragged him away from her…

Lessons resumed, and yet she wasn't back in the classroom. Fear flooded him, and with a pacing heart, he prayed for the damn hour-hand on the clock to move faster.

_He never knew time could pass so slowly in his entire life!_

Finally, the bell rang, indicating it's the end of the school day. Casting the dreadful feeling aside, he ran all the way to the girls' dormitory. Despite the urge to slam the door open, he settled for a soft knock on the door.

_Kno-..._

The wooden door creaked open, revealing a simple room. A worktable, a dressing table, a bed, a closet, every necessity a person required to live a simple life could be found inside the room, _except the person herself._

_Where are you…?_

Running as fast his legs could carry, he ran to the library, the Central Town, the Somatic Ability classroom, heck even the Dangerous Ability Class building! But she could be found nowhere. Fear starts building up inside him again, and with a hopeful look, he ran towards the white building.

_Hopefully, I don't find you there…_

Inside the building, every breath he took was accompanied with the strong smell of antiseptic. Despite hating the smell, he urged his legs to head towards the counter…

_No! No! No!_

Barging through the door, the view of a green-haired girl lying on the bed greeted him. Various equipment surrounded the bed she was lying on, but what caught his attention the most was the single green line and the monotonous beep sound coming from a particular _heart rate monitor._

_You can't… you can't just leave me alone like that! Not when I finally found out that…that I love you!_

Tears started to fill his chocolate eyes, and a sob threatened to escape from his throat. Just when he could no longer hold back the tears, a green envelope lying innocently on the bedside table caught his eye…

_I'm sorry… I lied to you, lied about our promise to stay with each other forever… the time spent with you was the best in my life, and I hoped that it could last forever, that my heart disease never existed, that I could really…really stay with you forever… _

_Don't cry, crying doesn't suit you, silly! If you have seen this letter, it means that I am de…somewhere far away… Hey! You should be happy that no one is there to whack you anymore! _

_Listen to me, don't stop what you are doing now! Don't stop being happy, don't stop smiling, don't stop playing pranks, don't stop making friends, don't…don't__…_

___…_don't forget me…

_._

_._

_._

_P.S. I love you…_

Tears flow uncontrollably down his face, staining the slightly crumpled letter.

Moments later... a heart-breaking scream filled the entire room...

_But I just want you by my side..._

-End-

* * *

_Phew! its been a longgggg time i publish a story here! The sudden plot bunny attack is rather scary! If possible, read and review!  
Sorry if this story isn't up to your standard, and thank you for taking the time to read it! XD_

_Oh yeah, this story is un-beta'd(?)_

Ciao!

~Dreamtasy~


End file.
